The invention is based on a hand power tool, in particular a drilling hammer and/or jackhammer.
Known hand power tools of this type have an L-shaped construction, in which the gear mechanism is embodied as a single-stage cone wheel gear, and the drive mechanism of the hammering mechanism is embodied as a wobble gear mechanism. Both the driving gear wheel embodied as a cone wheel and the wobble gear mechanism are located on one shaft, which makes for a space-saving, compact mode of construction. A disadvantage of such hand power tools, however, is that in terms of their functions they are limited to two functions, namely hammer drilling and chiseling. A different hand power tool of a similar kind likewise makes only two functions possible, specifically hammer drilling and drilling.
On the other hand, hand power tools in the form of so-called combination devices, also of L-shaped construction, are also known in which the hammering mechanism is likewise drivable via a wobble gear mechanism; these hand power tools have a two-stage gear mechanism construction. Such hand power tools, as combination devices, make three functions possible, namely drilling, hammer drilling, and chiseling. However, these hand power tools have the disadvantage of a complicated, expensive construction with a large number of components, because of the individual gear and bearing stages, and therefore have the disadvantage of reduced efficiency. Moreover, these hand power tools have a relatively high weight, and because of the internal space required also have correspondingly large dimensions and are therefore not as handy as is desired.